1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an apparatus for measuring in vivo electrical activity in a heart, of the type having an input amplifier unit having a plurality of inputs to which poles of electrodes introduced into the patient are intended to be connected.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices for processing physiological signals are known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 3,994,286 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,023,565. These types of devices are intended for use in generating ECG and EEG recordings, and are specially designed to suppress certain noise signals and to enable a simple realization of the measurement apparatus.
An electroencephalograph apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,213,465, having switches arranged in a pattern which reproduces the human head. The measurement electrodes are attached by means of these switches to respective input channels, the position of the switches configured in the representation of the head corresponding to the positions of the electrodes on the patient's head. In this manner, the position of the switches in the rendition of the head provides the operator with a good overview of electrode placement.